(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-(phenylamino)pyrrole useful as a urinary antiseptic, hypotensive and hypoglycemic agent.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
The compound, 1-phenylamino-2,5-dimethylpyrrole, is described by Reed U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,378 (patented Nov. 29, 1955 on an application filed Sept. 19, 1951) as an intermediate for the preparation of monomethine cyanine dyes and is not known to have any other utility than as an intermediate. As disclosed hereinbelow, I have found this compound to be inactive as a hypotensive or hypoglycemic agent and to have only slight activity as an antibacterial agent.